The Crazy Life Of Dragon Girl
by Imma-Magical-Ninja-Banana
Summary: Danielle has always lived with Charlie and the other people in Romania. However when she need to Go to Hogwarts with Charlie for the Triwizard Tournament, will her secret come out to the students, or will some red headed twins help her out? BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. OC

heyheyhey! welcome to my story! this is gonna have many differents parts so its almost like the movie, it has books(or in this case sequels) If you can please make an OC that would be great. Thanks! ~ Imma-Banana-Sticker (but you can call me Rin)

My OC

Name: Danielle Melody Parker

Nickname(s): Dani, Mel, D, Parker, Dragon Girl

Age: same as Fred and George Weasley

Birthday: April 2 (yes your birthday is one day after the twins)

Personality: Out-going, smart, creative, funny, sly, and very happy.

Appearance: Has white skin with a bit of a tan, brown hair with purple streaks(born with them), has a few scares from….you'll find out ;), skinny, a bit short but not too short.

Likes: being outside, doing magic, spending time with her 'family', and doing her job.

Dislikes: being in bad spots, getting hurt, bad guys, when other people are hurt.

Hobbies: working, and things that relate to work.

Family: her mom and dad were killed when she was 2 and you'll find out the rest later…I think the story explains most of the things I was gonna put in here xD 

short life story: again the story explains it.

blood type: (pureblood, half-blood, or muggle born) pureblood

house:…..you know what I don't think I even need to do this cuz the story explains everything in here xD

anything else you wanna add go right ahead. plzplzplz I need atleast one guy oc for this or else I have to think of one and I already made 2 ocs(mine and one for one of my friends and hers is kinda weird)


	2. OC people

Ok so here are the ones I picked:

Name: Claritza Stephany Marroquin

Nickname(s): Claire, Clary, Curly Sue, Shorty, Claire-Bear

Age: 16

Birthday: November 17

Personality: sarcastic, big temper, smart but sometimes doesn't think, kind. Sensitive.

Apperance: curly dark brown hair up to her chest. Dark brown eyes that fade into light brown at the bottom. About 5'3 and skinny with natural curves. A natural darkish tan.

Likes: the color blue, being girly, EATING, BOYS, SHOPPING, SLUSHIES, being hyper, laughing, dancing, singing, hanging with friends.

Dislikes: hurting peoples feelings, hurting people in general, people who yell at her, bad people, dark and gloomyness (is that a word?)

Hobbies: Baseball, Soccer, Dancing, Eating, Shopping, reading

Family: Mom and Dad are both alive but hardly pay attention to her. They send her to many therapists. She has an older brother by 2 years. A half bother older by 6 years. A little sister younger by six years. A little brother younger by 9 years. A baby brother younger by 13 years.

Short life story: whatever you want Nanas.

Blood type: muggle born

House: ravenclaw.

Anything else: Um... yeah, uh, um, ugh I forgot.

(my friend who doesn't like Harry Potter)

Name: Caterina Sparkles Madonna

Nickname(s): Cat, Sparkles

Age: 17

Birthday: June 26

Personality: Quiet, crazy, and fun to be with, smart

Appearance: Is a Metamorphmagus

Likes: cookies

Dislikes: veggies

Hobbies: listen to music , dance , smile xD

Family: Umm.. I don't know. Divorced , lives with mom.

Short life story: Caterina was separated from her father at 6 months. I dont know what to write for thissss

Blood type: Half-blood

House: Hufflepuff

Anything else: She has an imaginary friend named Julio


	3. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is the first story I was supposed to do and now it's the last one I'm starting. How does that happen? Ok, so this might be a little depressing because when I started writing it 1) I was watching the Addams Family Values, 2) I was scaring little kids the other night and some of the parts of it are still in my head, and 3)I'm pissed at my mom. BUT ENJOY! Also note that I might change a few things or add things that weren't in the OC.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own harry potter but I do own my OC and any random people in here.**

'_I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry daddy, and I'm sorry Daniel. Please forgive me.' _3-year-old Danielle Parker thought while running away from her burning house with tears streaming down her small face. Running blindly through the forest with her mother's wand, which she grabs before she left, just in case. After what felt like hours and hours of running, when I was only about an hour, Danielle came across a clearing with only one thing in it. A dragon. Smiling slightly, Danielle started to walk towards the dragon as to not to scare it. As she approaches, the dragon looks up and sees her but doesn't do anything. Smiling, she goes up and pets it while making sure it won't do anything. The dragon makes a little sound of appreciation to the little girl. Smiling even more, Danielle starts to climb on the back of it. The dragon, being startled, jumps up a little but not enough to knock Danielle off. 'What is this girl doing?' the dragon asked himself in his native language. "I'm trying to play with you." The little girl said understanding him. The dragon nodded until he realized that she answered the question that he asked in his language. 'You can understand me?' He asked just to test it. The little girl smiled and nodded. "Yup! Sure can!" She said smiling. The dragon started to ask more questions that the girl answered.

Little did they know, not far away, in some bushes was a group of people watching the exchange. The people looked on shocked as the little girl continued to talk to the dragon. One of the people, Peter Goldsmith, who was a brown haired Bulgarian man, turned to the other 2 people he was with and said in a quiet voice, "Is she talking to a dragon?" Slowly getting up out of the bushes, the three of them started to head over to the young girl.

Looking over the girls shoulder, the dragon suddenly started to growl. Turning around to what the dragon was growling at, she was shocked to see three people watching her. Still standing there shocked, she watched as they came closer. That was when the people noticed the dragon was still growling. Standing still, the only woman in the group looked down at Danielle who was still frozen with fear of them. Slowly the woman started to get closer to Danielle. The dragon started to growl louder which worried the others. "Careful there Mary." The other man said. Henry Burke was a young Irish man. "Oh shush Henry!" Mary whisper shouted. Mary Smith was a Mid-aged French woman. Mary made it to the little girl and knelt down in front of her. "Hello there. What are you doing out here?" Mary asked. Danielle looked at the lady and finally said in a small voice, "My mommy, daddy, and brother died tonight, but I got away with mommy's wand." She showed them the wand with a little hesitation.

The three adults exchanged a look; finally Peter spoke up, "Sweetie, would you like to come back with us? We can be your new family." Danielle looked at them and with a small smile on her face, she said in her tiny voice, "Yes please." With that, the four of them started to walk back to the camp after Danielle said good-bye to the dragon. "So what's your name honey?" Henry asked her. She looked up at him and said "My name is Danielle Parker. But you can call me Dani."

**There we go…its about time I got this out. Wow, 2 stories with a new chapter in each other them…IM ON A ROLL!**

**I think my parents find this funny. I spent more time writing my new chapter of my Big Time Rush story then I do my homework…too bad for them! At least I'm still passing everything.**

**OK, Well REVIEW AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	4. Authors Note

**Ok, now I know you people want an update, and I would be willing to give you one. But the problem is that my life is pretty screwed up the past month. **

**My parents found out that im not handing in some assignments, im failing history and I think spanish. Also, my brother just went back to school and I have midterms this week.**

**As soon as everything calms down, I will post. Hopefully by the beginning of February (my birthday! YAY!) my parents wont be breathing down my neck. **

**Until then, ADIOS!**


	5. Chapter 2

**SORRY, SORRY. I know I haven't written in a while but School is almost over and I need to get my grades up, so I might be a while until I post again. Just be glad I have time.**

**I started this a while ago but never finished. God it's been months since I started this. Started this in February but then realized I had school work…still don't realize I have school work but oh well.**

**Crystal-Black-1994: You really like the story? I'm glad. I know I haven't updated; School, homework, Girl Scouts, my birthday, midterms, my mom's birthday, my brother coming home from college, end of the year. Yeah, a lot had been going on in my life. I'm gonna try and update more so don't worry. Glad you like the story though!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything but the OCs…there would be more books if I owned HP.**

13 years later:

Walking through the camp, Charlie Weasley looked around, not finding the person he needed to. Sighing, he looked at the people around him. Walking up to his friend, Ryan, he looked at him with a look anyone at camp could tell what it means.

"Check the valley." Ryan simply said. Chuckling lightly, Ryan watched his friend head off towards the valley.

Reaching the valley, Charlie sighed, both happy and slightly peeved. Sitting in the middle of the valley was a big green-blue dragon and a 16-year-old girl. Everyone at camp knew this girl. Everyone at camp looked after her. And everyone wanted her to stay away from the dragons until she was 17. Breathing in, Charlie smiled before screaming out.

"DANI!" Dani heard in the distance, but it was close enough to make her really scared. Dani screamed and feel onto her back while the dragon across from her looked around. Dani heard chuckling coming from her left and looked over while still on her back. Walking over was her best friend, Charlie Weasley, with a smile on his face.

"Not funny Charlie. Not funny at all." Dani groaned. That just made Charlie laugh even more. After looking up at him for a few seconds, a smile broke out onto her face. "Okay, Okay, maybe it was a little funny. But stop laughing!" Dani yelled at him.

"Alright, but what have we told you about being around the dragons without asking us?" Charlie said in a strong voice. Dani thought for a second, "Not to?" she said with a sarcastic smile on her face. Charlie smiled the same way before picking her up off the ground and carrying her back to camp. "Oh, come on!" Dani yelled as they walked through camp. Everyone looked at them, and then back at what they were doing. This wasn't anything new. It happens every day, and today was no exception.

TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY

"Dani, can you get the mail?" Charlie yelled from the next room. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dani said walking over to their door. Grabbing all the mail, Dani walked inside, slowly looking through it. Getting to one letter, Dani stopped and stared at it.

"Uh, Charlie, you might wanna get out here and look at this." Dani called to Charlie who was in the Kitchen eating breakfast. Getting up, Charlie walked over to Dani who handed him the letter.

Watching Charlie open and read the letter, Dani was a little scared when Charlie's eyes got wide. "What is it? Is it something bad?" Dani asked still scared. Charlie smiled and handed her the letter.

Looking at the letter Dani's eyes got wide at the end. "Why do they want them?" Dani asked. Charlie shrugged and said, "Who knows, but don't question it. Come on, let's get ready for today."

Putting the letter down on the living room table, the two of them walked away. On the table, one would see a letter saying,

'_Dear Mr. Weasley and Ms. Parker, _

_We would greatly appreciate it if you could bring us some dragons. About four would do. We shall need them by next week._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore'_

Later that day

"Ok men listen up! We got a letter today asking if we could take four of our dragons to Hogwarts. We will pick them at random and have a few of their trainers come with us. Are you ready?" Charlie said to all of the trainers who had gathered together. All of them nodded and a few talked to each other.

Dani gave Charlie a hat that had the names of all the dragons they had on the reserve. "Remember, once it's picked, you can't change it." Dani told him and the men.

Reaching into the bag, Charlie pulled out four pieces of paper. Opening the first one, he read out the name, "Welsh Green: Pine" Dani and the trainers of the dragon smiled; Dani for the fact that she got to name all the dragons and the trainers because they got picked.

Opening up the second paper, Charlie read off the name, "Chinese Fireball: Speedy" All the trainers of the dragon cheered and high-fived.

Smiling, Charlie opened the third piece of paper, "Swedish Short-Snout: Connie" The trainers cheered and smiled.

Charlie took a deep breath, and opened the last piece of paper. Pausing, Charlie read out the name "Hungarian Horntail: Spike" Everyone paused, no one smiled, no one moved. The toughest dragon they had was gonna go to a school and was going to be near children?

"Well, that's that. No turning back now." Charlie said hesitantly. All there was, was silence, trying to get over it.

"Ok everyone, go pack if you're going. Everyone else go get the dragons ready to go. Thanks guys." Charlie said to all the men.

Dani looked up at Charlie. "Do you really think this will be ok?" Dani asked with slight fear in her voice. Charlie looked at her. Charlie sighed and said, "I don't know Dani, I don't know."

**Ok that's it for now. YES IT WAS SHORT! But I have a lot going on. I'm not doing well in some classes so I gotta get my grades up and study for finals. This summer, I should have a computer to myself and a lot of time. So I'll update more then. Until then…ENJOY! And a review or two might be nice. **


	6. AN

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't gotten any chapters from my stories out but it's been pretty crazy around here.**

**I have some news not all of you will take good. I am re-writing all my stories so the ones up right now will be deleted.**

**I will try to have the first chapter of each up soon though. And if you want to be in one of my stories, send me a message with what story and all the character info.**

**These stories will be deleted after the first or second chapter of that story is re-uploaded.**

**Until then, GOOD BYE!**


End file.
